A Baby Crane
by Kristen3
Summary: Shortly after his son's birth, Frasier takes the baby out to Seattle to meet his grandfather and uncle. Can this new little one help to repair fractured family relationships?
1. Chapter 1

Frasier wondered if he'd been crazy to do this. After all, traveling cross-country with a newborn was no easy task. Especially since he was making this trip alone. But he knew there wouldn't be a better time to do this. It had only been about a month since Frederick was born, but suddenly, a friend of Lilith's had asked her to give a speech out of town. Much to Frasier's astonishment, she had readily agreed to go. But once Frasier got over the shock, he realized it was an ideal opportunity to bring his son out to Seattle to meet his uncle and grandfather.

In Frasier's arms, Frederick began to fuss. "Sh," Frasier said. "We'll be at your grandfather's soon. I know he'll be anxious to meet you." As soon as he said the words, he knew they were a lie. Ever since his mother's passing, Frasier had noticed his father growing more and more distant. His younger brother's marriage to Maris had hardly helped. But, still, he hoped that this baby might help forge some sort of father/son relationship. Even though he loved his life in Boston, he'd recently begun to feel guilty about being so far away from the only real family he had.

Just then, the cab made an abrupt stop. "This is it," the driver said, holding out a hand to ask for the fare. Frasier quickly handed over the bills and got out. The cabbie retrieved Frasier's bags, including the ones carrying all of Frederick's paraphernalia. Frasier could hardly believe how much stuff one little baby could need.

But, looking up at the apartment building, Frasier pushed those thoughts aside. He'd traveled three thousand miles for this, and he couldn't turn back now. He somehow managed to carry all of the bags, plus the baby, into the building. He made his way onto the elevator, trying not to think about the kind of reaction he was likely to get when he arrived at his father's door.

Before Frasier knew it, the elevator had stopped, and his father's apartment was just across the hall. Feeling more nervous than ever, he walked over and pressed the doorbell.

From inside, Martin heard the bell. He muted the baseball game he'd been watching, just to make sure he'd heard it. When the sound repeated, Martin reluctantly got up. "I'm coming," he said. He walked over to the front door and opened it. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Then he saw it was his son. "Oh, it's you. Didn't expect that."

Frasier smiled, in spite of the less-than-warm greeting. "Well, Lilith is away giving a lecture, so I thought Frederick and I might come out for a visit."

Just then, Martin noticed the small bundle in Frasier's arms. His grandson. "Oh," he said. He knew he should be overjoyed. Many of the guys he knew on the force talked endlessly about their grandkids. But Martin knew this visit would be awkward, to say the least. He and his son had nothing in common, especially now that Frasier was living in Boston.

"Well, here he is," Frasier said, holding the baby out. "We came all the way across the country to meet you. Aren't you even going to let us in?"

"Yeah," Martin said. "I guess." He stepped back, allowing father and son to enter. He decided it was best just to mention the proverbial elephant in the room. "Look, I know you meant well, bringing the baby here and all, but you and I have nothing to say to each other."

"I know that, Dad," Frasier admitted. "But this baby is your flesh and blood. Don't you at least want to see him? He has Mom's DNA, too, you know."

At that, Martin softened. He missed Hester more than he could ever say. He knew his sons did, too, but their shared loss had driven them apart rather than together. "OK, you're right, Frase. Let me see him." He carefully sat back on the couch, and Frasier put the baby in his arms.

Martin could hardly believe that he was holding his own grandchild. The baby began to squirm and fuss, obviously not liking the unfamiliar surroundings. "Hey, calm down, kid," Martin said. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm your grandpa." To his own surprise, he felt himself smile. "You know, he's kind of cute. Doesn't look a thing like the Ice Queen."

Frasier chose to overlook his father's remark about Lilith. "See, Dad, I knew Frederick would win you over."

"Yeah," Martin replied, nodding. "Hey, Niles should see this. This is his nephew, after all."

"You're right, Dad. But what about…..?" Frasier could hardly picture his sister-in-law being in the same room as a baby, much less holding one.

"Ah, Maris never sets foot in this place," Martin said dismissively. "I'll call Niles and invite him over. We'll surprise him."

Suddenly, Frasier found himself smiling, too. Maybe this trip hadn't been so crazy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles hung up the phone, hardly able to believe what his father had said. Getting a call from the man in the first place was a shock. The only time it ever happened was when there was a need to reschedule their weekly dinner. But, this time, his father had said to come over right away. Apparently, there was something he absolutely needed to see.

Curiosity alone made him want to go. And it wasn't as if he had much of anything better to do. Maris was already in bed, complaining of a headache. She'd been having these "headaches" more often lately. When Niles suggested she see a doctor, he was met with a stream of angry words. Now he knew the best thing to do was to give his wife space. "Well, if it's space she wants, I guess there's no reason for me to stay," Niles muttered. After offering a quick word of explanation to Marta, he left.

Within minutes, Niles arrived at his father's building. He eagerly pressed the doorbell. It struck him as odd, feeling such excitement over seeing his elderly father. Though they were anything but close, they did see each other at least once a week, usually for an excruciatingly awkward and mostly silent dinner.

But Niles pushed those thoughts aside. Suddenly, the door was opened, and Frasier stood there. Before Niles could even voice his surprise, he saw something even more unexpected. An infant lay in his brother's arms. "What's this?!" Somehow, Niles stepped into the apartment, only vaguely aware of his father's presence.

"Lilith is out of town, so I decided it was a good time for Fredrick and me to make a visit. I wanted Dad to meet the baby."

"Well, that was certainly nice," Niles said. He leaned a bit closer, getting a better look at his nephew. "I can see those Crane genes already."

Frasier smiled proudly. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to come home from work, and know that this baby is waiting for me. It's really changed my life."

Martin smiled. "I remember that feeling. I'd come home from a long night on the beat, and there you'd be in your playpen. I'd pick you up, and your mother would get mad at me. 'I just got him to sleep, Marty,' she'd say. But I didn't care. I just needed to see you."

"I never knew that," Frasier said.

"Yup," Martin said, nodding. "It was the same way with you, Niles, although then, Frase was always wanting attention, too." He laughed, remembering how they two boys used to fight when they were little.

Both Frasier and Niles could tell that their father was reliving those days. "Wow, Dad," Niles said. "You've never told us this."

Martin shrugged. "Well, I sort of forgot about it, till now, seeing Freddy."

Niles looked over at his nephew. It was strange how someone so small could stir up such emotion. "I wonder if I'll ever get to experience this," he said, barely even realizing he'd spoken out loud.

"Never say never, Niles," Frasier said. "May I remind you that it wasn't so long ago that Diane left me at the altar? Do you think I ever thought then that I would be married and have a child? But now look at me."

Niles nodded, knowing his brother meant well. But, deep down, he knew the chances of him and Maris having children were next to zero.

Martin saw the look on his younger son's face. "Your brother's right. Things can happen when we least expect them."

"I don't know about that. Maris hasn't exactly been feeling well lately. I don't think children are in the cards." Niles sighed.

"Well, don't think about that now," Frasier said, holding the infant out. "Here, get to know your nephew."

Before Niles could protest, the baby was in his arms. He looked down, feeling the warmth of him already. "Hello," he said, softly. "I'm Uncle Niles. I just know you're going to grow up to be big and strong. And you'll be the smartest boy in school, too."

Frasier smiled. He'd already found himself fantasizing about his son's future. But he knew that thinking ahead would only make him miss the present. "I can't wait for the day when Frederick grows up," he admitted. "But for now, I'm happy just the way he is."

"That's good, Frase. Take it from me, kids grow up too fast. You don't want to look back and wonder where the time's gone." As he spoke, Martin remembered again that he had lost Hester. He'd never pictured his life like this.

"I know, Dad, I miss her too," Niles said, squeezing his father's hand.

"Thanks," Martin said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

The silence was abruptly broken when Frederick began crying loudly. "Uh….Frasier?" Niles asked, wondering what he'd done to upset the baby.

Frasier laughed, taking his son back. "I think it's diaper time. Would either of you like to try it?"

Both Niles and Martin looked at Frasier as if he'd lost his mind.

"Well, then, we'll be right back," Frasier said, walking off with the infant. He grabbed one of the diapers he'd brought with him and took Frederick into his father's bedroom. As he changed his son, he suddenly thought of Lilith. He hadn't bothered to inform his wife of his plan to make this trip. When she found out, she would likely be angry. But Frasier resolved to cross that bridge when he came to it. No matter what the consequences, coming here was more than worth it. Not only for the chance to introduce the baby to his father and brother, but also to remind himself of the people he missed so much. His wife, his work, and his friends at Cheers were all wonderful. He wouldn't trade any one of them. Most of the time, he didn't give much thought to the people he'd left behind in Seattle. But, of course, now things were different.

When Freddy's diaper was changed, Frasier picked the baby up. At that moment, Freddy smiled. All at once, Frasier was struck by how much he loved this baby. It made him think of his own father, and what he'd said about coming home to his boys after a night of police work. Could it be possible that, underneath that gruff exterior, Martin Crane had actually loved his sons all along? Somehow, Frasier knew it was more than possible. Yes, this trip had most definitely been worth it.

 **The End**


End file.
